


Don't mess with their boyfriend

by TendouSimp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I only watched The Haikyuu Dub, Light Angst, Multi, Protective 3rd gym squad, Sad 3rd gym squad, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TendouSimp/pseuds/TendouSimp
Summary: It is common knowledge that the 3rd gym squad has 6 members, But did you know there used to be 8? A girl and a Boy used to be in the in 3rd gym squad but when Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo, Tsukishima, Hinata and Lev announced they were dating to them, Everything went downhill...The girl and the guy left the 3rd gym squad, But if I told you they never came back that would be a lie.The sad truth is that the girl and the guy come back every night the 3rd gym squad practices and mentally hurts them with VERY rude words.The 3rd gym squad acts like it doesn't hurt them in front of each other but inside it really does.Ever since that day they never told another soul theywere dating.Every single Tokyo Training Camp is torture for them but no one else knows except for the 3rd gym squad members themselves.But what happens when the guy and the girl take it one step further and physically hurt one of the members?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Haiba Lev/Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

"Okay guys could you come here for a second?" Takeda asked during practice one day.  
"What is it sir?" Daichi asked once we were all there.  
Takeda looked very excited.  
"Well, We've been invited to another Tokyo Training Camp!!" Takeda said almost jumping at this point.

The reaction his statement caused was immediate.  
Noya jumped high in the air like usual.  
Tanaka held Noya up after he jumped, Again, like usual.  
Suga, Being the Vodka aunt he is, Actually joined Tanaka and Noya in celebrating.  
Daichi was going to jump but he remembered he had to keep his composure because if he started acting crazy the rest would be even more crazy.  
Yamaguchi, Actually forgetting about Tsukki for once,Joined Asahi and Yachi who were talking excitedly about the training camp.  
Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita, Being done with everything, Went to the back of the gym and had a quiet conversation.  
Kageyama had a small smile on his face but if anybody were to ask he would have denied it.

Takeda and Ukai watched the chaos unfold with smiles on their faces.  
But then Takeda realized something. He turned over to where Tsukishima and Hinata were standing, They were paper white and seemed to be thinking about something.

"Hinata, Tsukishima, Are you guys okay?" Takeda asked with a concerned look on his face.

They both flinched as they realized they were blacking out.

Hinata being the more social and straightforward of the two answered.

"Yeah we're fine I was just thinking that's all!" Hinata replied and rubbed the back of his head.

"That doesn't sound very convincing coming from you." Kageyama said walking behind Hinata.

"What did you say Bakayama!?! I'll have you know I got higher than you on the exams!" Hinata shouted.

"Your still a dumbass." Kageyama replied.

As the two argued, Tsukishima walked up to Takeda.

"When does the training camp start?" Tsukishima asked.

"Tomorrow! You have to get here at 7:00 AM or the bus will leave!" Takeda said excitedly.

Tsukishima walked away and sat by Yamaguchi who was still talking to Asahi and Yachi.

Tsukishima internally sighed.

He pulled out his phone and went to him and his Boyfriends group chat. 

SaltyDinosaur: So did you guys get the news...? 

SlyCat😉: Unfortunately Nekoma got the news first thing this morning... 

EnergeticOwl: So did we. 

TallCatLev: Guys cheer up! 

PrettiestSetter: How are we supposed to cheer up Lev?? 

TallCatLev😸: Just look on the bright side!! 

TallCatLev😸: We get to see each other and we haven't seen each other face to face for months! 

EnergeticOwl: Lev's right!! 

EnergeticOwl: This is one of the few times we get to be all together so lets enjoy it!! 

SaltyDinosaur: That change in mood was too quick 🙄 

SlyCat😉: Your username really fits you 

SaltyDinosaur: What's the difference between you and Hinata's receiving skills? 

SaltyDinosaur: Oh wait sorry there is no difference they both suck. 

PrettiestSetter: Stop fighting. 

EnergeticOwl: Btw where is Hinata? 

SaltyDinosaur: Fighting with the king. 

SlyCat😉: Who Kageyama? 

SlyCat😉: Their always fighting 

SaltyDinosaur: I know it gets annoying 🙄 

PrettiestSetter: Why do they fight so much anyways? 

SaltyDinosaur: Apparently something happened between them in middle school I don't know the full story though 

TallCatLev😸: I know the story!! 

TallCatLev😸: He told Kenma, Inuoka and Me that after his game against Kageyama's team in middle school Kageyama asked Hinata what he'd been wasting his time on for 3 years 

TallCatLev😸: Because when Hinata saw the tiny giant play on TV he spent all his time on Volleyball and Kageyama basically told him he wasted his whole life

PrettiestSetter: Well that was kinda mean-

SlyCat😉: KINDA?!

SlyCat😉: I'LL BEAT HIM THE HELL UP

EnergeticOwl: LET ME COME TOO!!

SaltyDinosaur: First good idea you guys had all year

PrettiestSetter: Woah Woah Woah

PrettiestSetter: First of all you guys aren't beating ANYONE up

PrettiestSetter: Second of all it was a year ago he probably got over it or he wouldn't be here now

EnergeticOwl: So your telling me your not even a little mad that somebody basically crushed his dreams???

PrettiestSetter: Again, If he got discouraged over stupid comments like that he wouldn't be here today

PrettiestSetter: Remember all the opponents that he talks about?

PrettiestSetter: The ones he meets in the bathroom?

PrettiestSetter: Every single one of those opponents he beat no matter how hard it was

PrettiestSetter: And most of them even became his friend!

SlyCat😉: Wow thanks mom

SaltyDinosaur: He can't be your boyfriend and your mom that would be weird

SlyCat😉: Btw while we are talking about "Moms" who are you guys mom like figures?

EnergeticOwl: Mines used to be Agaaashi until he became my boyfriend!!

SlyCat😉: Weather I like it or not Yaku is still mines

SlyCat😉: He still needs Docosahexaenoic acid though

SaltyDinosaur: No one knows or cares about what that is

SaltyDinosaur: Anyways as much as I hate to admit it, Suga is mines, Though when I went to the first Tokyo training camp and you guys got me to practice with you Akaashi sort of felt like mines until he became my boyfriend and now its weird

TallCatLev😸: Yaku is mines!

PrettiestSetter: I've never really had one

EnergeticOwl: Tsukki do you know Hinata's?

SaltyDinosaur: First of all don't call me Tsukki

SaltyDinosaur: Second of all He says he had a lot let me name them

SaltyDinosaur: He said first it was Izumi and Kouji I have no idea who that is btw Then it was Suga and Daichi then Takeda and Coach Ukai then It was Bokuto and Akaashi

TallCatLev😸: Thats a lot!

PrettiestSetter: Anyways me and Bokuto have to go practice started back up again

EnergeticOwl: We do??

EnergeticOwl: But I wanna stay!!

PrettiestSetter: Bokuto your the captain you have to set an example

EnergeticOwl: But Im not a setter Agaaashi!!

SaltyDinosaur: Here we go again with the volleyball puns

EnergeticOwl is offline 

PrettiestSetter is offline 

SlyCat😉: Welp we have to go too! 

TallCatLev😸: Bye! 

SlyCat😉 is offline 

TallCatLev😸 is offline 

SaltyDinosaur: Idiots 

SaltyDinosaur is offline 

EnergeticCrow is online 

EnergeticCrow: What did I miss? 

EnergeticCrow: Guys? 

EnergeticCrow: ;-;


	2. Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the training camp! How will the members react? Will their teammates know somethings up? Stay tuned to find out :D

It was the morning of the training camp, The 3rd gym squad members are still getting ready.

Lets take a look at the Miyagi members shall we?

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Have fun at your training camp Kei!!" Tsukishima's mother said as Tsukishima walked out the door with Yamaguchi.

"You look sad about the training camp Tsukki." Yamaguchi said quietly. 

"You thought I would be happy about it?" Tsukishima asked slightly surprised. 

"You know what I mean!" Yamaguchi turned to look at him. "No matter how much you deny it I know you like volleyball at least a little bit." 

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Tsukishima stopped and also faced Yamaguchi. 

"Usually when they announce a training camp you have a small shimmer in your eyes that dissappear as soon as they come, But recently I haven't been seeing that." Yamaguchi said staring Tsukishima straight in the eyes. 

"I don't know what "Shimmer" your talking about but I can assure you whatever you think is going on is not happening." Tsukishima said and continued walking. 

Yamaguchi didn't want to push it so he kept walking, But that doesn't mean he's going to forget the conversation... .  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  


"Bye Shoyo!!!" Natsu jumped up and waved as Hinata raced out the door. 

Hinata was so excited for the training camp! 

Until he remembered... 

He suddenly slowed down to a walk. 

When he finally reached the spot him and Kageyama usually met to race at, Kageyama wasn't there. 

"Guess I was a little TO slow." Hinata said to himself and rubbed the back of his neck. .  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  


Let's take a look at the Tokyo 3rd gym members! 

"HEY HEY HEY!!" Bokuto screamed at the top of his lungs right when he woke up. 

A tired "Shut up Kotaro!" was heard from downstairs. 

He laughed before energetically getting ready for the Training camp. 

He is very aware of the fact that they are going to be hurt right when they walk into the 3rd gym. 

But he has to stay strong and pretend for Akaashi who is waiting for him outside. 

He said a very loud "Bye!" before leaving the house. 

"I heard that "Hey Hey Hey" from outside your house, How are you so happy right now?" Akaashi asked as soon as Bokuto got outside. 

"Who said I was happy?" Bokuto asked smiling, But his eyes were doing the opposite. 

"Bokuto..." Akaashi said quietly looking over. 

"Kotaro you don't have to pretend-" Akaashi said but was cut off by arms wrapping around his torso. 

"I'm sorry... I really needed a hug right now Keiji..." Bokuto said after pulling out of the hug struggling to keep smiling. 

"You don't have to apologize." Akaashi said. 

And they walked the rest of the way to school in a comfortable silence. .  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

To be honest Kuroo _really_ doesn't wanna get out of bed today, But he has to because his best friend, Kenma, Happens to be _very_ observant. 

If Kuroo didn't get out of bed Kenma would know something was up immediately because usually Kuroo would be jumping for joy at the sound of a training camp

So he reluctantly got out of bed and put on some clothes on. 

When he went outside he saw Kenma already halfway across the street walking to his house. 

"Kenma! Put the game down and pay attention!!" Kuroo nagged as he pulled Kenma out of the street. "You could get hit! 

"Yeah Yeah okay..." Kenma said still not putting the game up. "Why were you late today?" 

"What do you mean? I'm not late?" Kuroo asked looking at his watch. 

"Not late but later than usual." Kenma put the game in his pocket and looked up at Kuroo. "Usually you're the one walking to my house to wake me up." 

"I just slept in that's all." Kuroo laughed as they continued walking to school. 

The sentence sounded genuine, Yet something about it doesn't sit right with Kenma. Kuroo _never_ sleeps in on regular days, Let alone training camp days...

Kenma really didn't wanna pry so he left it alone, But he will keep a _very_ close eye on Kuroo

"HEY GUYS! WAIT UP!" 

Kuroo turned around and saw Lev running straight for them. 

"Oh, Hey Lev!" Kuroo said when Lev caught up. "You excited for the training camp?" 

"Yup!" Lev said smiling brighter than the sun. 

'Cute...' Kuroo thought turning bright red. 'The only thing that would make this better was if that smile was genuine...' 

"Kuroo?" 

'But, I don't blame him, I bet even Kotaro's struggling to keep that cute smile of his up.' Kuroo continued thinking, Ignoring his surroundings. 

"Kuroo!" 

'Damn it, Shoyo too! Gosh, No first year should have to go through this, Actually NOBODY should have to go through this...' 

"KUROO!!" 

'I wish I could do something but they've already threatened to-' 

"TETSURO KUROO!!!" 

"Huh?! What happened!?" Kuroo said looking around. 

"Kenma called your name four times!" Lev said. 

"Are you okay?" Kenma asked. 

"Hm? Yeah I'm fine." Kuroo said and continued walking with the rest. 

This only confirmed Kenma's suspicions, Something was wrong with his friend, And he's going to figure out what.


End file.
